A Quiet World
by Chromemaelstrom
Summary: He never really expected his world to be quiet, especially with who his parents were. But even then he will search and seek that place. He shall seek happiness and prosperity. He may even help some orphans along the way but who really knows? After all, unfortunate events don't just happen to one person.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This story is just for fun and nothing else. 

* * *

Chapter 1: A Bad Beginning(With a Twist)

Lemony Snicket POV:

I've spoken of my dead love before and many wonder who she might be. Truth is I loved Beatrice, but she was also not the only woman I loved.

Many years after Beatrice broke my heart and denied me of a happy ending with her, I met a woman that was the key to my healing. She had hair of a light crimson and violet eyes that had me lost in them for hours.

Her name was Kushina Uzumaki, the second love of my life. But unlike Beatrice, I don't have any regrets with Kushina. For that reason you don't find me writing about my sorrows for her.

Although Kushina past away do to an incurable illness, she left me with the greates gift of my life. Kushina gave me a son, a small boy with spiky crimson hair just like his mothers. The name of this boy is none other than Naruto Snicket.

It is my solemn duty to tell you his grand adventures and struggles that he shared with the Baudelaire children. This is a warning for those faint of heart, if you expect a fairy tale ending, you should immediately forget you ever read this and head  
outside or spend your time productively.

If you're naive enough to believe this story shall not scar you and continue reading, I hope you can get over the nightmares.

I have already spoken enough about me. It's time to begin the story that has caused myself and many that I know much sorrow. I deeply hope that unlike us, you're not brought to tears and pain because it won't matter by the time you've read this. Let  
us begin… 

* * *

A cloudy day at the beach began with three children having fun and making pleasant memories. Of course, as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end.

It was on that same cloudy day that those three children, the Baudelaire's, were informed that their parents had perished in a tragic fire from an ignorant banker. Although this would be a greatly unfortunatebeginning to this story, it was not.

The beginning was some years earlier, four years to be exact. My son, Naruto Snicket had just turned ten and we were celebrating his birthday.

He had grown so much and had made me so proud to be his father in such a short time. Naruto was a very strange child. He enjoyed many things others take for granted such as learning or reading. He was also a very calm child but there were rare occasions  
were he would light up like the sun.

As I was still a fugitive we were always moving from place to place. I was also out on secret missions for quite some time and had to leave him with some of the other members.

Today would be the day. I, unlike some of the other members, was in constant danger and needed Naruto to be ready if one day I suddenly disappeared. It was only reasonable to trust my son with the secrets I had kept for years.

And so I began my explanation. "Naruto, my son, we need to talk." My serious tone had caused him to pause and look at me with a confused expression.

And so began my grand explanation of my gloomy and secretive life. Explaining this all at this moment would spoil much of the story so I'll let you figure it out as you read.

Naruto may have been a ten year old but he was quite mature for his age. He took my explanation in stride. I was prepared for him to question me or be wary. I was not prepared for him to give me a grin and say, "So, when do we begin?"

As much as I hated to allow my son to enter the horrendous world I lived in, I could not deny him. Seeing his determined blue eyes and his confidant grin brought a pleasant feeling I hadn't felt in a while.

It had been years since the last time I felt hope for my organization. At that moment, I could finally see it. Naruto would become the future.

And so his teaching began. I'm not sure Imentioned it before, butNaruto was a prodigy among prodigies. He absorbed all my teachings like a sponge and made them his own. He had become such a trusted ally that at times we would discuss the  
moves of our enemies or our own.

He was truly an extraordinary child. His physical ability was equally matched by his meantal prowess. That determination that I saw in him never faded and only began to grow. It wasn't like an uncontrollable fire that searched destruction and despair.

On the contrary, his eyes were like a small flame that did not grow or spread, but simply grew brighter and brighter. A harmless flame that kept glowing until it matched the sun.

We continued his training for four years and in those four years he grew to match even some of our senior members. All he was missing was experience and he would soon obtain that as well. 

* * *

We had recently had a great loss. Both my once beloved Beatrice and her husband Bertrand had perished in a fire also leaving their three kids orphans.

The three children Violet, Klaus and Sunny were supposed to be taken to Monty, but somehow ended in the clutches of Count Olaf.

I had explained the situation to Naruto. He was a every empathetic boy and felt for the Baudelaires. He readily accepted the mission of keeping an eye on the children and Olaf. I was quite wary to let him go on such a dangerous mission but he insisted  
that he would be fine. He also gave me permission to supervise him if needed.

It was too good a chance to pass up. Not many knew about my son so my old friend and enemy wouldn't expect him. It was decided that he would arrive to Olaf's residence and protect the Baudelaires.

My agents were efficient with the information they gained but even with their speed, we were quite late. By the time Naruto had gotten their, Olaf had began his wretched plan to obtain the Baudelaire fortune.

He planed to perform in a play were he would mary Violet but use legal methods which would give him control of the fortune. Klaus had uncovered his plan and confronted Olaf about it. This of course only led to the capture of Sunny.

Violet and Klaus had no choice but to follow Olaf's orders or risk the death of their baby sister. This had all enraged Naruto and had him itching to save the children.

If there was one thing Naruto took from his mothers death it was that woman were more than simple objects and should be treated with the outmost respect. He hated seeing Violet give her happiness to save so he began to plan countermeasures  
to Olaf's plan.

It was the night of the theater performance and Violet had begun using her mechanically gifted mind to safe Sunny. It was at this time that Naruto had used his own set of skills to infiltrate Olaf's mansion.

It wasn't very difficult for him considering that Count Olaf's henchmen are quite low in the abilities department. He had snuck up to the second floor and entered the Baudelaire room.

He took note of Klaus sleeping after his restless night of reading. Knowing that at the moment he was ofno help thanks to his tired state, he began his search for the other siblings.

It wasn't long before he saw light emitting from the sliver under a door. He walked to said door, being careful to not make a sound as he took hold of the metal and rusty handle.

Naruto slowly opened the door and took a look inside. He found none other than Violet Baudelaire with her hair tied up and ready to invent an escape plan.

Not wanting to startle her and ruin her plan as well as his own, Naruto snuck behind Violet and covered her mouth with the palm of his hand. And just as any normal human being when startled, Violet began to struggle and tried to scream. It was a very  
appropriate reaction considering the circumstances.

Struggling to keep a hold ofViolet, Naruto began to soothe her worries, "I'm not here to hurt you. In fact, I'm here to get you and your siblings out of this situation." Those words had caused Violet to pause her movement.

"I'm going to take my hand away from your mouth but I need you to keep quiet. Can you do that?" Taking her nod as confirmation, Naruto slowly retracted his hand from her mouth and allowed her to turn around.

Naruto had seen photos of all three of the Baudelaires so he could recognize them when he met them. Violet was a 14 year old girl with pleasant facial features,blue eyes and brown hair.

I have explained that Naruto was a calm child that took his missions seriously. I forgot to mention that Naruto was never afraid to speak his mind, and like his late mother, at times spoke his mind without intending to. "You look a lot better with  
the ribbon in your hair."

I cannot say for certain if it was at that moment that my son fell in love with Violet Baudelaire. Love takes time, hardships and memories to develop. But I am certain that this was the moment the cycle began again. A Snicket would once again fall  
in love with a Baudelaire. For the sake of my son, I just prayed it would end differently.

Chapter 1: End

 **AN:**

 ****

 **Just finished watching the series of unfortunate events on Netflix and just got a burst of nostalgia. I loved these books as a kid and they began my love for reading.**

 ****

 **Considering I'm not Lemony Snicket(I know that's not his real name but I don't want to look it upright now) this isnt gonna be as good. In fact I consider myself a horrible writer so I can guarantee it's gonna be real shitty. I also don't really have the time to go back and reread the books so this will be based off the Netflix show.**

 ****

 **Why Naruto? Cuz I wanted to and there isn't many stories in this category so if you want to write one please do.**

 ****

 **That's it for this AN. Like it? Hate it? Leave a review telling me how shit it is if you want to. Don't really care. Anyways I'll see you guys whenever I decide to update this story!**


End file.
